goodmorning
by allinnocence diety
Summary: She woke up late in the morning and found herself inside a huge room with an aroma of smoke mixed with the air she’s inhaling… and a cup of coffee waiting for her to drink. One shot! sxf!


Title: Goodmorning

Summary: She woke up late in the morning and found herself inside a huge room with an aroma of smoke mixed with the air she's inhaling… and a cup of coffee waiting for her to drink. One shot! (edited)

Julia and Spike were walking happily, holding hands with their smile that was oh, so beautiful to stare. The snow was like a cotton ball that pours in their hair, it falls down into the ground and Faye watches them touch the ground as Spike and Julia steps over it. She frowned a little and looked up at them. They were about 4 feet away from her but the crowd hides her from them. Her foot automatically follows them without her consciousness. She is jealous, mad and hurt to see them together. They look so happy and sweet.

They were laughing while she was crying. They were grinning while she was suffering. They were happy while she was lonely. They were having a good time while she was having the worst time. They were giggling while she was sobbing. They were making their dreams while she was destroying hers. They were kissing each others lips as her lips runs dry. They were together, happily together, while she was all alone, gloomily solitaire.

Her tears started to form from the back of her emerald eyes but it didn't even fall, maybe there was no more tears left for her to shed for a man who was stupid enough not to love her… stupid enough for choosing somebody else and stupid enough to leave her for his so called,_ angel _and risk his life

What good have she ever done? Is there any deeds written in the memory of her life? Right now, she couldn't find anything. Because there's nothing good she's causing. She was like a cockroach that was living in a dim place… cockroaches could be considered as a pest and a useless creature that god had created.

She's the reason why Spike and Vicious friendships was shattered into pieces and putting it all back was like searching for a tear that fell on the water. She's the reason why she's suffering… she's the reason why Spike couldn't love her.

And Julia was her name. Julia… Julia… what's with her name? What's with her that she had captivated Spike and Vicious' hearts? What's with her that she feels so small each time she'll look at her? What's with her that makes Spike so crazy for her?

She couldn't help herself to blame the wavy blonde about everything that's happening and everything that happened.

_What's with her? _She wondered with a weak look. She started to hate herself for being like her.

"What's with her that I don't have?" her voice was quivering. The snow's really cold. It was now pouring into her velvety, thin skin. She had been watching Spike and Julia together inside the café while she soaked herself outside with the cold snow.

She sneezed, "Tsst, stupid Faye." She realized that she shouldn't be watching them. It's just getting harder for her. She couldn't believe how love hurts her. It was just, love… well, maybe, that was her weakest point. She decided to enter the same café where Spike and Julia was staying. She wanted to prove to herself that the two of them were not a big deal, although they were really a big deal. She was getting cold and she wanted something hot to drink to minimize the cold she could feel, inside and out.

She walks towards the café and as she opened the door she stole a glance over Julia, Julia didn't even notice her because she was busy flirting Spike, but she felt Spike's eyes on her.

She smirked and sat at the table across the two. She was expecting for Spike to say something to her but her prediction was wrong, instead, she saw Spike slowly cups Julia's face and kiss them passionately. She was surprised of course, but she wanted to win the game so she just ignored them and ordered 2 cups of cappuccino, hoping that drinking it would calm her and relax her, hoping that it would soon carry every thing that makes her so depressed.

The smell of the coffee shook her daze. The aroma was so very familiar. It was the smell of the cappuccino… and then suddenly, the smell of the cigarettes smoke joined the aromatic cappuccino. She smiled with the awe that tickled her soul. She felt so brand new.

She opened her eyes and found herself inside a huge room. She frowned. Suddenly she realized her dream lately. Julia and Spike inside the café with the snow outside.

She heard a familiar voice right at her side… it was Spike.

"How'd you feeling?" He asked her with his cigarette between his lips.

"Spike…"

"Did I hurt you a lot last night?" She wondered but when she realized that she was bare naked she smiled, "Just a little." She wrinkled her nose and gladly accepted the cappuccino that Spike made for her.

"Goodmorning." Spike grinned.

"_Morning." She smiled. She did smile, knowing that everything was just a dream…. Yesterday was their wedding and today's their honeymoon. She Smiles again as a wave of goodbye to her nightmares. Spike was hers, and she was his… forever and ever. _

Sipping from the cappuccino, she kissed Spike's lips and smiled with her, "morning." She saw his eyes and what she saw was, love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CBB.**

**A/n: I just edited it a little BIT. Hope ya' like it. **


End file.
